to return
by kgroyalct
Summary: the doctor has found away back to rose tyler but to do so he must be de-aged. the doctor has a plan but so does the tardis one to give them hope.
1. to return

so yes I am back and will start updating my life has been crazy but i have adopted a story, starting this one and will update my others soon.

I don't like it when authors do like talking or writing in the begging but had tell you all i'm back and even better.

I do not own doctor who or charcters or the tardis

it belongs to bbc

* * *

The Doctor, now filled with such magnificent hope, flew his legs around the Tardis controls.  
This was his chance to be with Rose. she will never know the loneliness that he had is whole life until meeting her. She loved him. She said it to him. He remembered how those words made him feel. It was practically yesterday to him.

It was going to take some time to get everything he needed. He knew the exact number of minutes he spent away from Rose Tyler.  
The Tardis was parked. He had a pencil and paper with him. He was scribbling wildly. The margins were filled with mathematical numbers, symbols and equations.  
He was going to be with Rose again.

Three more months past till he was done. He set the controls ready to face the plan.  
He had a lot of faith in the Tardis. He was going to need two things when this was all over, Rose and the Tardis.  
He was done. Pressing buttons on the consol and running around. He stopped took a deep breathed and pressed a green button he imagined her, and called her name.

"Rose." He whispered softly.  
An image appeared there was Rose.  
She was sleeping. His image was next to her bed. He could see her. Her hair grew out longer then it was when they first met. He could hardly contain himself. He wanted to scream with . He needed Rose.  
"Rose Tyler." He said louder.  
She sat up fast. "Doctor?" She whispered  
She jumped up to hug him, but stopped herself. She knew he was just a projection. She started to say something but the Doctor interrupted .

"Rose , I need to ask you something. Do you…er… do you still….  
"I love you Doctor." tears forming in her eyes  
"Rose Tyler I love you"

" I'll be waiting for you, bad wolf bay." His image faded out.

* * *

Rose jumped out of the car before it came to a complete stop her mother coming out only after parking the car. But Rose didn't care she ran to the spot where the Doctor had stood before.

The sound of metal against metal, a large rusty gear turning and turning…was getting louder.

The Tardis was flying down like a chariot from heaven. Amazing and beautiful still spinning around, out of control, but beautiful.

"Rose" It was him. Rose saw the Doctor's image there. Just three meters away from her.

He broke his gaze a suddenly moved. She watched him dance around. His image just jumping around, slamming his hand down at something in front of him. Then his foot jumped into the air. Rose knew that stance. The Doctor was frantically running around the Tardis.  
"There!" The Doctor shouted with one last punch of a control. His image cleared a little and he stared at Rose, out of breath. " Rose "

"Doctor, What's happening?"

"I did it Rose. I figured it out. We can be together but I just have to well….erm…. sacrifice a few things. Because you love me, Rose Tyler." She grinned at how happy he sounded when he said that but… what sacrifices?

"What's going to happen?"

"Don't worry! I've got a plan! A real plan!" she looked at him disbelieving that he had a plan. "I have got a real plan Rose! I even wrote it all down for you. You'll need it to pass some time."  
"What?"

"I haven't got much time to explain. I'm sorry. But just, trust the Tardis and help me. Don't let me be alone anymore, Rose. I need you."

He stopped and swallowed as he looked down. Rose. I know you might disapprove, the Tardis working harder then she's should. When I crash she'll practically be dead." The Tardis jolted sending the Doctor back into the controls and stopping his sentence. "Okay, I really haven't that long . Rose please stay with me. I love you , I found a way so that we are not separated. But I will revert back to well..." he tugged on his ear," er well you see, I will be turned back to infancy."  
" what do you mean? Doctor you will be a baby. " Rose asked.  
"yes and I will have to grow up. I won't remember… everything all at once."  
"Doctor that will be a long time I would be very old."  
"no you see, the Tardis will know what to do. Won't take long Rose."

Then the image died and the Tardis fell from the sky.

* * *

The Tardis had landed on its side. Rose ran to the blue box that was slightly on fire and she crawled in.

she stood straight up. There were flames all around her . the Tardis controls were sparking wildly. But where was the Doctor.

"Doctor!" She cried out. "Doctor!" She started to run across the control room then she heard it, crying.

Rose looked around, she saw the Doctor's coat. She fell to her knees and reached out to drag the coat out from under. His suit was also there and so was...  
"Oh my …" Rose murmured. There was the Doctor, a baby entangled in the his normal wardrobe. She quickly scooped up the Doctor, clothes and all and ran for the Tardis door.

* * *

"Mom." rose yelled  
Her mother by her daughter's side  
"Rose dear."  
Rose carefully pulled back the coat lapel and unbuttoned the shirt buttons with one hand to reveal, the Doctor she could see, he had no diaper on or anything and was sucking on the end of the sonic screwdriver.

They drove home to the Tyler mansion Jackie called her husband and told him everything and instructed the crib be put back together,to get diapers and clothes. Rose sat there holding the Doctor so small, so tiny. She looked behind seeing the Tardis on the back of the truck and looked back at the Doctor his eyes began to droop . Poor Doctor he must be so tired "Sleep Doctor, got to sleep." The Doctor's eyes closed and Rose felt his double heart beat.  
They arrived at the Tyler mansion where Pete was already waiting. Just then the Doctor who had been asleep started opening his eyes, those chocolate brown eyes started to wonder around till he found Rose and smiled and giggled.

Even as a baby those eyes still made her melt he was so young.  
"well you have to admit," her mom said pulling Rose away from her thoughts, "he is very cute as a baby." the Doctor giggled smiling.  
Rose just held him close and whispered "hello Doctor."

* * *

enjoy and review


	2. glow

little short but next chapter will be up soon sorry for the cliff hanger

I don't own Doctor who or the Tardis

BBC owns it

* * *

Rose walked towards the Tardis. It has been long short 2 days the Doctor was fast asleep. She stepped in the Tardis "hello old girl oh how I missed you." Rose said.

To her surprise the Tardis hummed. Rose noticed that the console was fixed. The Tardis was back online.

The Tardis hummed and Rose understood her ever since the Doctor's regeneration she could communicate with the Tardis.

"Yeah, well right now..."  
Her mother knocked on the door entering with the Doctor crying.  
"Rose he wants you...oh my gosh its fixed." an angry hum vibrated. "Sorry the Tardis its fixed." Jackie said

"wow the Tardis busted wanted see him."

Suddenly,the Doctor started to glow. " Mum put him down and back off." Rose stated calmly her mother doing what she was told and backed up then nothing the light glow faded.

Rose and her mom looked at each other when Rose heard a small voice whining"Rooosse"

"Doctor?"


	3. hello

"Rose?" A weak young voice called.

He was standing next to the Tardis controls. His eyes could barely see over the buttons and switches.

"…Rose? Please..." voice starting to sniffle.

"…I'm here, I'm right here." She said .

The tears started to fall and the Doctor ran into her arms.

"shhhh, shush. I am right here."  
" No leave me," he said tears rushing down his face.

"I will not leave together forever,yeah"  
Sobs started to tone down" together forever."  
Rose smiled  
"I'm tired" and he passed out.  
Line  
Tony offered his bed but it was decided the Doctor would probably want to stay with Rose.

He was tucked in under the covers, she left to take a shower.  
She got out and got dressed and went to her room to check on the Doctor. The little boy was rubbing his eyes. He looked and saw her.

"Rose" He gleamed and leapt off the bed, actually landing on his feet and began to run towards her and hugged her.

"Hello." she said hugging him back. he had his head buried into her stomach, He squeezed her as much as his small arms would allow.

He started to lean back and brown eyes looked up at her.

"Hello Rose Tyler"


	4. to remeber

the week has been tiring Rose had gone to the Tardis since the Doctor was fast asleep.

It was a tough week so far she really needed the Tardis.

Rose stroked the console the ship humming encouragement "just wish I knew when things go back when he fully remembers." The screen on the console changed and showed paper and with a ding a paper appeared it was not the note the Doctor wrote her she picked it up and read it was two simple words my plan.

Rose looked up at the centers column the Tardis hummed encouragement. "I trust you girl but what-"  
"Rooose" the Doctor called outside he walked in "Rooose me hungy" then the Doctor started to glow with blinding light Rose had to shield her eyes when the light died she turned the Doctor was the same but a little bit dazed. _He shall remember my wolf_. The Tardis told Rose in her mind.

The Doctor snapped out of his daze and looked around. "it was just a dream, just a wait what is wrong with my voice why is everything bigger what the" he looked around then saw Rose his breath hitched and Rose had to cover her mouth choking back a sob "Rose." Was the only word he said then he ran towards her hugging her tight. "It worked I made it back to you with the Tardis she is not hurt but why are you bigge…" his voice trailed off realizing why everything was bigger he was still young he looked up at her. "uhmm Rose could you uhm could you," he rubbing his neck, "could you pick me up please?" he asked Rose knelt down and picked him up. He hugged her neck whispering her name softly like a prayer.  
Rose just was happy something was back.

The Doctor could not fathom it he was with his Rose all he wanted to do was kiss her but he could not he was not tall enough to reach her lips and could not do it because it would be awkward him being in the body of a toddler. To say at least he was not happy he was sitting in a booster chair in his own ship. Rose was outside saying goodbye to her family they had to go before they were trapped and the Doctor would age well normally. Rose shut the door and walked up to the doctor the Tardis all set to go just had to push the button and pull the lever Rose made sure the Doctor was strapped in. Why do I have to sit in a booster seat?" he whined. "Doctor you look the age to actually whine and it is not a booster seat think of it as a car seat to make sure your not whipped around and bonk your head and get hurt besides you are younger so." Rose said. "But you will undo me before" the Doctor tried saying "yes Doctor I will get you out before that now hang on."


End file.
